Relationship Troubles
by Freed Justine Lover
Summary: Mai is a mage and the only pokemon trainer of the guild Fairy Tail. She can be somewhat of a stalker when it comes to the guy she likes.
1. Advice from Juvia

**Side Note: Juvia is the only person to Mai 'Mai-chan'.**

It was a warm, sunny, cloudless day in Magnolia. The birds were out and the flowers are blooming. The smell of spring is in the air.  
The guild was as busy as ever. It's so full of life. The sounds of laughter and talking running through the halls. Guys were getting into fights, people taking quests, and just flat out having fun.  
I sighed._ I wonder when Freed will be back. I miss him. I need to thank him for saving me a few years ago. I don't think I have thanked him for it yet._  
"What's wrong Mai-chan?" Juvia asked me.  
"Hey Juvia," I answered. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just lost in thought." I sighed again. I took a sip of some Smith and Kerns that I brought with me to the guild.  
Juvia sat down next to me. "Who's the guy?"  
I looked at her. "He?" I repeated. "I don't understand."  
Juvia took a deep sigh. "The guy you have a crush on. What's his name?" She inquired again.  
I blushed just thinking about Freed. "Can we not talk about that here?" I asked. I noticed that Freed just walked in.  
Juvia noticed me looking over at Freed. "Juvia thinks you should go over and talk to him."  
I blushed a little harder. "I can't just go over there. I don't know what to say to him. Every time I've tried to talk to Freed I end up coming up with an excuse to leave him standing there. I can't talk to a guy like Freed. He's calm, relaxed, patient, and confident. I'm the exact opposite of him." I moaned. I felt eyes watching my movement. I eyed Freed for the second time today, and realized that it was his eyes that were watching my movements. "I'll talk to you later Juvia," I said getting up. I waved good-bye and left the building.

_Why was Freed eyeing me like that? Does he like me? If so, why hasn't he said anything to me? I'm so confused,_ I thought. I sighed. _How am I going to tell him I like him? I need to do it soon before someone else gets to him._  
"Hey there miss," a voice said. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
I chucked a lightning bolt at him. I sighed again. Why can't I talk to him? I should just come out and say that I like him. What would Freed say? Will he think I'm a fan girl that has a crush? I hate being confused.  
"Mai-chan," Juvia said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you just tell Freed how you feel about him? That might help you to actually talk to him."  
I sighed. "I guess I could. I still don't know what to say to him. You have it easy Juvia. At least you can actually talk to Gray. How are you so confident when I'm not? I mean I am confident just not around Freed."  
Juvia looked down at her feet. "Juvia stalked Gray at first before Juvia started talking to him."  
"So not helping my situation right now Juvia," I groaned. "But how did you become confident enough to talk to him? I need advice very badly." I played with my hair.  
Juvia pushed me in the direction out of town. "Juvia says follow him out of town and tell him how you feel."  
I turned around. "Juvia I can't just follow him. What if he notices that I'm following him? What do I say then? I freeze up every time I try to talk to Freed. He probably thinks I'm some kind of freak." Memories of trying to talk to him came back. I felt my face getting warmer. "Any other advice Juvia?" I asked her.  
"Just follow him already," Juvia said again. "Juvia says catch up to him. You're losing sight of him."  
I nodded.


	2. PikaLaxus Injured

I decided to take Juvia's advice and followed Freed out of town. I couldn't help that I had a major crush on the guy. He did save me after all.

There were sounds coming from up on the cliff.

_What's that sound? Is someone injured? _

I followed the noises until I found an injured animal. I went and kneeled down next to it.

_It looks like a Pikachu, but I'm quite sure,_ I thought. I picked it up. I noticed that it had a human face. The face it had was that of Laxus Dreyar. _It's so cute. I should call it PikaLaxus. I can't let everyone see him. I should hide the fact that it has Laxus's face. But how? _I thought to myself. I cuddled the PikaLaxus.

"Mai?" A voice asked me. "What are you doing here?"

I jumped up with the PikaLaxus in my arms. I turned to see Freed. "Hey F-Freed, what's up? I didn't know you were all the way out here," I stuttered.

I saw him look at the thing in my arms. I gulped. "Why does that have a face?" Freed asked me.

"Well, I, uh, not sure how to explain," I answered. "I just found it lying here injured. I have to take care of Pikachu." I sighed.

"Pikachu?"

I nodded. "Well, more like a PikaLaxus." I showed him the face of the Pikachu.

He smiled at me.

I blushed. _Why does his smile make me feel this way? His smile alone makes me blush._ I blushed even harder.I hid my face behind the PikaLaxus. It felt like my heart was beaten a thousand times a minute.

"What's wrong Mai?" Freed asked me looking over his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

I jumped. "Yeah I'm fine," I stammered. "Um, Freed," I said.

He turned back around and faced me. "What is it?"

"I, uh," I started. "How should I, uh, put this? I, uh, really, um, like you. I want to know if you feel the same way." I looked away from Freed. The PikaLaxus whimpered in my arms.

I noticed that Freed started to walk away from me. "Freed, wait up," I yelled. I ran to catch up with him.

I opened the door to my apartment. The PikaLaxus still in my arms. I walked over to my bed and set the injured animal down while I went and got some medical items to take care of PikaLaxus.

_Why didn't Freed say anything to me when I told him that I really liked him? Does Freed not like me at all? Was he sparing my feelings? I wish Freed told me something. Anything to let me know he heard me. _A stray tear fell to the ground. _Did I just make a fool of myself by telling Freed that I really like him? I hope I didn't just make a big fool of myself. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have told him that I liked him. He probably thinks that I'm in way over my head._ More tears fell.

My tears made it hard to see what I was doing, but I was able to bring some bandages I had over to my bed and start taking care of PikaLaxus. I was able to work through my tears and bandage up PikaLaxus.

"There," I choked. "Good as new. I hope. Now what should I do for a bed for you? I guess you could share my bed for now."

I crawled into my bed with PikaLaxus and went to sleep.


	3. Second to Last Attempt at Stalking Freed

I still felt like crap from all the crying I did the night before. I sighed.

_Did Freed have to be cruel and not say anything to me? I really wish he said something. Like maybe that he heard me instead of walking away from me. _Tears came again.

"Pika," a voice said.

I opened my eyes to a very energized PikaLaxus. I shot up. I smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you." I wrapped my arms around PikaLaxus.

PikaLaxus nipped my neck.

"Oww," I groaned. "What was that for?"

PikaLaxus moved to the window and pointed down to the street. I moved closer to the window and saw what PikaLaxus was pointing at. Freed was walking by my apartment.

I ducked underneath the windowsill. My heart started beating a thousand times a minute. _What is Freed doing? Is he leaving town again?_ I gulped remembering what happened yesterday. _Should I follow him again? I should._ I could feel my face getting warm. I giggled thinking about me and Freed as a couple.

I jumped out of bed and got ready.

When I was ready I looked at PikaLaxus. "What do you think? Am I presentable enough if I run into Freed?" I asked.

PikaLaxus nodded and jumped into my arms.

I left the apartment with PikaLaxus in my arms. I saw Freed heading out of town again and gulped. _Here we go. I hope I don't get caught. _I sighed. "Well, here we go," I muttered. I held the PikaLaxus close to my heart.

Once we were out of town I let out a deep sigh. "Finally we're out of town," I told PikaLaxus. "I wonder what Freed is up to that he had to leave town again?" I sighed.

I stayed a few paces behind Freed. I couldn't be caught by him again. _I wonder what he's doing that's making him come to the outskirts of town. Is he trying to find something? Or is he-? _The thought of him liking me crossed my mind. _Is he trying to find a way to tell me how he feels? I guess I'm not the only one having trouble trying to say how I feel. _I blushed. I closed my eyes. _I can't believe that Freed might actually like me. I'm very happy. _

I opened my eyes and noticed that Freed was nowhere in sight. _Where did Freed go off to? He was here just a second ago._

I looked around to see if I could see him. I whined. "Freed where did you go off to? I need to know if you like me the way I like you." I gulped. I sighed.

I decide to walk a little farther to see if I could find Freed.

I saw Freed a few paces ahead of me. I hid behind a rock that was not too far in front of me.

"Now PikaLaxus be quiet please. If Freed says anything about me I want to hear him," I whispered.

PikaLaxus nodded.

I looked out from behind the rock to see if I could make out anything that Freed was doing.

_What is he doing? I can't make it out. Are there flowers near here that he's going to pick and give them to me when he tells me he likes me?_ I whimpered.

I saw Freed look this way. I hid completely behind the rock. _Did he hear me whimper? I hope not. _

I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I froze.

"Mai? You're not stalking me are you?" Freed asked looking very annoyed.

I looked up to see Freed looking at me. "I, uh, don't know how to answer that," I stumbled. "Why didn't you answer me or say anything when I told you that I really liked you? Why?" I begged. "Please. I need to know."

"Go back. It isn't safe for you out here." Freed turned and walked away.

"That's it," I yelled. Freed turned to face me. "I've had enough of this. Me trying to tell you how I feel and you not even caring at all. Is this how you treat every single girl you come in contact with Freed? Are you trying to make every single girl hate you? I thought that it was only Laxus that looked down on women." I turned away from him. "Screw you," I said over my shoulder. I walked back to town.

I slammed the door to my apartment. I put PikaLaxus down on the ground. I leaned up against the door and slid down to the ground. I curled up into a little ball and cried.

_Why does the only guy I have a major crush on have to be so cruel? Freed was being cold. There was no need for him to be so cold to me. All I wanted to know was if he actually had feelings for me. Is that so hard to ask?_ I asked myself. I sobbed harder.

My heart was torn. It looked like Freed had no feelings for me. At least none that he was showing me. There was no point in trying to get Freed to tell me anything. I cried even harder knowing that Freed might not even care for me at all.

"Pika?" A voice asked after awhile of complete silence.

I looked up to see PikaLaxus looking at me longingly. "I'm okay Pika. Freed just really got to me. That's all. I wish I knew why he was pushing me away. I want to know how he feels about me. Is that too much to ask?"

PikaLaxus shook its head no.

I smiled a little. "Thanks for being there when I needed a friend."


	4. Laxus and the Raijinshuu Tribe Advice

Few the next few days I've been keeping my distance from Freed. Freed was still showing that he had no intention of telling me anything.

Every time I glanced in his direction, when he decided to show up to the guild, his eyes told me that I was wasting my time with trying to tell him anything. His eyes were cold, desolate, desperate, begging eyes.

I sighed. I noticed that the other members of the Laxus groupies were talking to him. _I wonder what they're talking about. Do they know about how he might possibly feel towards a small, insignificant girl like me?_

I looked away from them. They looked happy. The Laxus groupies had no need for girls like me. Girls who would follow the person of their dreams to no end to find out what they needed to know. Whether it was feelings or to see if they needed help with anything like a mission or something.

"What's wrong Mai?" A voice asked me.

I looked up to see Gray taking the seat next to me followed by Juvia on the other side of me. I looked at Juvia. "Did you tell him?" I asked her.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia can't say no to Gray-sama."

I turned my attention to Gray. "What exactly did Juvia say to you about our conversation the other day?" I asked regretting my decision.

"Why are you wasting your time? He's hardly here anyway," Gray said not answering my original question, and with his mouth full.

"Oh like you never had a crush before Gray," I countered. "I don't see why he has to be cold towards other people. He's a cruel, insensitive jerk." I sighed. I laid my head down on the table.

"Juvia thinks you should ask for advice from the people that know him," Juvia told me.

I sat up straight and looked over at Juvia and smiled. "Thanks for the advice Juvia. It's helping me. Thank you."

_Who should I ask first?_ I thought. _I shouldn't ask Laxus first. _He _might try to turn me away from Freed. I can ask Evergreen to see if she can tell me anything._

I sighed. I looked around the guild to see if Evergreen was anywhere in sight. I didn't see her anywhere. I groaned. _How am I going to figure out if Freed truly likes me? When will she get back so I can ask her? _I let out a deep sigh. I laid my head down on the table.

"How am I going to find out if he likes me if the people that I can ask aren't even here?" I muttered. I moaned. I lifted my head off the table and decided to take a walk.

When I got outside I took a deep sigh of relief. _I should try and find Evergreen. She's about the only one that can help me. Well, that's actually a lie Laxus I can talk to, but he'll just try to turn me away from Freed._

I sighed.

I started looking around for Evergreen. She was about the only person I could talk to, to see if Freed might actually have feelings for me. I don't think that she would actually lie to me about it.

I searched for a bit but no use. It looked like to me that she didn't want to be found by someone as minuscule as me. I was just a fan girl looking for someone to like me for me.

I decided to head back to the guild. Hoping just hoping that she would be there.

_Where could she be? I really need to talk to her about Freed. I need to know if there's a reason why he might be acting so cold to me,_ I thought. I sighed. "Is there no one that I can talk to about this?" I muttered.

"Mai?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see Evergreen standing not too far away from me. She looked upset about something. "What is it Evergreen? Is something wrong?" I looked at her in confusion.

Ever walked over to me, grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere where we could talk in private.

After we were somewhere we were out of earshot Ever let go of my arm and turned to face me.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about? Is it about Freed?" I asked.

She nodded.

I gulped. "Has he said anything about me at all by any chance?" I looked down at the ground.

Ever sighed. "He hasn't said anything but it shines through. A girl can't help but notice."

I looked up and smiled. "I guess you're right. What kind of things does he like?"

"That you will have to find out yourself," she answered coldly.

I nodded. "Thanks Evergreen," I muttered. "I think," I added as I walked out of where she dragged me and headed back to the guild.

_I wonder what she meant by trying to find out what Freed likes,_ I thought to myself. _How can I? He's making it hard to get close to him. Does he hate me?_ I let out a whimper.

"Pika?" PikaLaxus asked.

"What is it Pikachu?" I asked looking down.

PikaLaxus pointed towards the guild.

Freed had just walked out when we neared the guild entrance. I lowered my head. "Freed," I whispered.

"You're still not trying to get close are you?" Freed asked me.

I backed away. "That's none of-. Why do you have to be so cold to a girl like me?" I continued past Freed.

"Mai," Freed called after me but I didn't stop for him when he called. Tears were forming. I didn't want him to see me cry over him.

"Pika," PikaLaxus whimpered when he noticed me sobbing.

"I'll be fine Pikachu. I'm just head over heels for him still. I don't think that this will ever pass."

PikaLaxus nodded.


End file.
